The Hotchners!
by msgrl
Summary: Hotch is married to Prentiss, they have adopted a fourteen year old girl named Samaria Eva. Hotch and Emily have custody of Jack, he's about ten in this story. AU all the way. THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS! Muse is gone, look for a new story, love you guys!
1. Burnt Cheerios and Spit Bubbles

The Hotchners!

Summary: Hotch is married to Prentiss, they have adopted a fourteen year old girl named Samaria Eva. Hotch and Emily have custody of Jack, he's about ten in this story. AU all the way.

Disclaimer!: I dont own Criminal Minds, it belongs to its parents, I own Sammi (Samaria Eva) and others you may not know..if I did, H/P all the way.

A/N!: Mmk, this is my third attempt at a story, the other two were shot down cause I didn't know what to write o.o, so here is another shot. I hope you enjoy this story cause it has been sitting on my brain for quite sometime. Um..like I said, Jack is about ten, maybe eleven in this story, and Sammi is fourteen. Okay? Okay.

Oh! And another thing, part of my reason for my writers block is cause I dont know what to do with the others, so this is probably gonna be longer than five chapters, or two chapters...haha, I have been reading alot of sienna27's brilliant stuff (: and of alot of other Hotch stuff, to get my brain working..Okay I think I have most of my thoughts for the A/N here for now..alrighty, lets began shall we?

Families are like fudge - mostly sweet with a few nuts. ~Author Unknown

Chapter 1: Burnt Cheerios and Spit Bubbles

What's that smell?

Aaron Hotchner sat up in bed, he furrowed his brows and he sniffed again. _Smells like cheerios on fire.._ he pulled the covers back, going over that sentence he just said in his head. _FIRE!!!_ his head was swirling, he looked over to his sleeping wife and got up, pulling on his shoes and got the fire extinguisher off of the floor. "Emily, Fire!" he quickly hissed at his wife. Emily turned a bit, opening her eyes slightly. "What?" she asked. "It smells like fire!" Hotch said again going for the bedroom door. Emily quickly got out of bed, sprinting after her husband. Once they got into the livingroom, the microwave had smoke coming out of it, Samaria with a now melted bowl in her hand, cheerios and milk on the floor, and Jack with his hand on his head. "DADDY! SHE HIT ME!" Jack caught eye of his dad coming with a fire extinguisher and Emily following closely behind. "Yeah, cause Nerd-boy here decided to stick my cheerios into the microwave with the spoon still in it and cook it on high for about fifty seconds!" Samaria was pretty tense, her face red, and her voice high. It was usually high when she was upset. Hotch set the extinguisher down on the counter and looked at his two children. "Jack, go sit on your bed, Sammi, stay here." Hotch said. Sammi made a face as Jack happily ran into his room. Emily put a hand on her forehead, sighing. "I honestly tried to stop the pip-squeek." Sammi folded her arms. She was adopted only six months ago, pretty shy, and harsh. But was adjusting to the new life. "First, stop calling Jack Nerd-Boy and pip-squeek. Second, how did he get your bowl in the first place?" Hotch asked, crossing his arms. "I turned my back for one second to watch Cribz on MTV. Next thing you know boom boom pow." she huffed slightly. "Alright, go get ready for school, and apologize to Jack." Emily quietly said. "APOLOGIZE?! WHY THE HELL SHOULD I APOLOGIZE?!" Sammi practically wailed at her adopted parents. "Dont you DARE use that tone and language at US young _lady_." Hotch have her a stern stare before she rolled her eyes and walked off to Jack's room. Emily picked up the bowl, examining it before she just threw the whole thing away. "I didn't know you can threat." Emily gave him a sly smile before she got some paper towels. "You know I can threat, I just wish that she wouldn't be this..teenagerish." he sighed getting a washcloth, damping it with hot soap and water. "Looks like we are gonna need a new microwave.." Emily looked at the one that was just smoked out, and on the inside, blackened cheerios and just, black.

It use to be nice, clean, and white.

"Yeah, well, I need to teach Jack how to cook.." Hotch started to soak up the milk with the washcloth. Emily let out a small giggle and bit her lip, hiding her smile. "What? You dont think I can teach my own son how to cook?" he stopped, looking at her. "Your the dad, you do what you want." she looked up to him. "Can I get that in writing? Signed in blood?" he teased her. Emily let out a laugh now, sitting on the floor. Hotch laughed a bit himself, ever since he married Emily three years back, he had been more..of a solid rock at work, and a soft teddy bear at home. He was espically happy when he and Emily got custody of Jack. And then six months ago, they were clear to adopt Sammi. She was orginally from Toronto, Canada. Before her parents decided to dump her on the side of the road, beaten into an almost bloody pulp. That's when she turned herself into the child services and lived in a foster home for about a year until she was adopted by the Hotchners. Emily stood after the cheerios and dropped them down the sink. Hotch came up behind her, and rang out the washcloth before he started to rinse out the milk that was still in there. Emily leaned her head back, onto his shoulder, while he put one arm around her waist."Just think, this is what we wanted, we come home to them after cases and we are happy." Hotch kissed her forehead, pulling back slightly before going into the laundry room, putting the washcloth up. "I'll go see how the Rugrats are doing." Emily kissed him and disappeared into Jack's room. Jack was asleep on his bed, Sammi was fixing to exit, going past Emily she entered her room and shut the door.

Sammi was sitting in the back seat of the SUV along with her brother. He was doing his spit bubbles and she was listening to her iPod, trying to ignore him. Once his spit bubble popped, some of it landed on her hand.

Oops.

Sammi looked over to him, her jaw set. "HE JUST SPAT ON ME!" she complained, taking off her headphones. "It was probably just an accident.." Emily craned her neck around, trying to see what had happened..yet again. Sammi gaped at her as Hotch cleared his voice. "It was an accident, just wipe it off..and Jack? Say your sorry." he looked at them from the rear view mirror. Jack looked down and sighed. "Im sorry.." he murmured. "You better be.." Sammi hissed at him, before wiping the liquid on his shirt. "HAYY!" Jack wailed this time. Hotch had just stopped at the stop light before turned his neck around this time. "Samaria, that was UNCALLED FOR! Say your sorry to Jack or I will have to come back there myself." Hotch warned the both of them. Sammi rolled her eyes, apologizing under her breath and leaned back. "Hay! I saw that!" Jack gave off a traditional hotchner glare to Sammi. "Why you little-".

Turns out, its good to have an adult between the two kids in the backseat and someone else driving.

After dropping off the kids at their school, a kindergarten through twelveth grade. After the Rugrats were safely in class, the two climbed back into the vehical, Aaron driving this time. "God, they are a handful." Emily sighed, checking her hair status. "Well, at least they will be preoccupied at school.." Hotch murmured, keeping his eyes on the road. "I hope its a slow day, Sammi wants to go see a movie and Jack wants to spend the night at Devon's house, again." Emily noted. "If it isn't, and we have a case, we will get a baby sitter this time." Hotch said conversationally. "Devon's parents are pretty nice, Garcia checked their backround all the way, squeeky clean. If we, heaven forbid this, do have a case, the kids could stay there until we come back." Emily looked over to her husband who furrowed his brows. "They do have a twelve year old daughter, dont they? What's her name?" Hotch glanced over at his wife. "Abigal." she reminded him. "Abigal..sweet Abigal." he thought about it some more then nodded. "I like your plans, Hotchner." he smiled a bit. "Thank you, _Sir_." she smirked as she saw him giving her a small smile.


	2. Family Game Night

AN: I know it has been a couple of days since I have started this story, but alot of things had come up, and yeah :/ so, please bare with me, and plus too, school :D!! D: anyway, in this chapter, Im skipping about a week, and I know, there aren't any cases, but I promise, there will be...and something will happen that will contain an FBI member and someone else..haha, guessing much? Thanks to all the alerts and reviews, you guys make me feel warm and fuzzy on the side ^_^, okay, lets go.

One week later..

Chapter 2: Family Game Night

"S-N-O-W! Snow!" Jack happily beamed, it was Scrabble night, and this was his third time, and since he got to go first, he put down his favorite word. Snow. Hotch and Emily both smiled when Jack put down the word, the first time they had moved into the house, with Jack, it was snowing. And they played in it until Hotch declared it was time to go in and warm up. Or they would have been frozen. Hotch wrapped an arm around Emily's waist, while she put her head on his shoulder. It was family game night, and they had just started this whole game night about four days ago, well, planning anyway. They all agreed that Friday night was family game night, and so far, so good. It was only six p.m. and they had placed an order for two large cheese and pepper with pineapple pizza. It wasn't that bad so far.

Plus too, Friday night was a way to unwind from the week's events. No gruesome cases, or any cases for that matter, so they had a chance to catch up on their paperwork which was important. And not to mention, Hotch had to check them, recheck them, rerecheck them, then sign them and put it into a neat pile. Hotch was glad to come home, he had a reason to get out of the office. He looked down at his own rack, they were playing against each other, so, a four player game. Hotch somewhat knew he was gonna win..

Hopefully.

Sammi quietly calculated what she had, she had a Q that she had an itch to get rid of, playing with her necklace that Doctor Spencer Reid had given to for her birthday. It wasn't anything special, it was nice of him to give it to her. And she gotten an iPod touch, from Dave. Again, nothing special..her birthday was six days ago, she was still quietly adjusting to her new life, she and Jack had gotten a bit closer, than last week. And now that she was fifteen, she had to look at the life ahead of her. She bit her lip, then put down the letters..

Qat. At the beginning of the S in snow, so it was Qats.

"Q-A-T-S..Qats, that is thirteen points." she crossed her legs, putting her hair up into a bun and looked at the opposing team, who were looking up the word in the official Scribble dictionary.

"Damn.." Emily put the dictionary to the side and looked at her own rack. She had nothing interesting, only a three I's, and U..and a T with two N's. She contemplated for a bit, it was indeed her turn. She smiled and placed the U, I, and T under the Q. She beamed and Jack was looking at it with his head to the side. "It spells Quit." Sammi sighed a bit, writing down. "But, Emily, that's only..four points." Sammi beamed at Emily who had a gaping mouth. "How is that? I had what..the Q and the U and I and a T!" she gawked at Sammi. "I already used the Q so for the player who puts down a word under the Q, the Q automatically is a one pointer." Sammi explained to her as Emily closed her eyes and had a faint smile on her lips.

And after some pizza and more game time, Hotch ended up winning, he was beaming ear to ear and Sammi was smirking. "Haha, old man." she teased him. "Hey, watch it." he smirked at her and she got up. Saying her good nights and went to bed. Jack got up, giving kisses and went off to bed himself. Hotch and Emily cleaned up and went to bed themselves.

AN: I know this chapter is VERY VERY VERY short, but I swear, I will try to be on time for the next chapter. I have alot of stuff going its really hectic. So, I wear, next one WILL BE longer! Next few chapters are gonna be reallly angsty and sad..especially since Hotch is gonna cry..alright, well, comments? love? Thanks, and sorry again for the shortness, I tried to make it longer but got no where.


	3. Author Note

Hey guys, msgrl here, Im reallly sorry I haven't been updating on this story, life is alittle hectic and I think its gonna get alittle more hectic, please please just hold on, tightly. I swear to you that things are gonna be a drastic turn in everything, again, I am really sorry that I haven't been updating .-. I swear on Sammi's life that everything is gonna be sorted out..

and remember, just cause i swore on her life doesn't mean she will get killed..maybe hurt but this story is not character death. Just the average angst/drama/family..

Love you all! (:


	4. Ten Feet Away

**_AN: Sorry for the last chapter and its shortness..I promise this will probably be longer. Okay? Alrighty. This is really angsty...and Hotch might cry..? haha. Alright, Chapter three is here, thanks for the reviews, and comments. Thanks for the support, I love you :]. FYI..I know they live in a house now, but I think that the apartment would be better..so they are in an apartment..sorry for the confusion. Also sorry that I haven't been on, life and such. And I got a major project out of the way. So please, keep reviewing as always :D! Also, the next couple of chapters are gonna be really hard. And yes, this is part of a ...oh what is it..world? universe? I think its a universe.. anyway, love you guys! (:_**

Disclaimer: Me no own :p

* * *

Hotch woke up in the middle of the night, he kept hearing footsteps. Looking at the clock on the bedstand. 2:38am. He grunted and sat up in bed, hearing footsteps and a muffle cry he became alarmed. Getting his gun he got out of bed, taking the safety off and walked out of the bedroom. Hotch saw that Jack's door was open. It was never opened during the night. He checked his bed, gone. He whipped his head around, walking into Sammi's room, she was also gone, and he then walked into the livingroom, looking around, he turned on the light. No one. He put his gun down, and walked up to a window, looking out of the window, he saw a van leaving. He crawled out of the window, onto the fire escape and tried to go after it, shooting at it while still on the fire escape, maybe hitting the bumper he cursed, sitting on the fire escape, he was hyperventilating just a bit. He couldn't lose his kids.

No.

Not Jack.

Not Sammi.

He bit his lip, closing his eyes, trying to get his emotions check. But he couldn't, just the thought of losing them. He put the safety back on, and just sat there, letting the tears fall. He heard Emily going down the fire escape also.

"Aaron?" He heard her voice pierce through the air, he looked up, blinking back the tears.

"Emily, they are gone, someone took them. Damnit! FROM OUR HOME." he tried to breathe, not working obviously. Emily gasped slightly, sliding next to him, putting her slendor arms around his neck, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"Oh my god..Aaron what are we going to do?" she looked up to Hotch, he had a hand covering his face. He would do this when he was trying to recover from something.

"I dont know..I shot at it. I didn't get the plates. It was a black van..tinted windows, I hit the fender." he sighed and leaned his head back on the railing. Emily rubbed his back in small circles. She was biting her lip. She had grown so close to Sammi and Jack, especially Jack..if it was hitting her this hard..it was devastating to Hotch.

"Should..we call the team? Get the police, FBI..hell, the president?" she asked. He shook his head, looking over to her, he had tears in his eyes and on his cheeks. Her eyes stung her as she reached over, and wiped them off with her thumb. He closed his eyes and tried to think.

"We should call the team, and the police.." he stood, and headed back up the stairs of the fire escape, and back into the apartment, helping his wife in. Emily brushed off the dirt and headed over towards the phone. Hotch was getting his shoes on, putting his phone into its cradle, and sat down in the dining room.

Around Five am, the team arrived, looking tired as hell. Emily greeted them, Hotch had his head on the kitchen table, his hair disheveled, and not asleep. Just staring at the wood, he didn't move, he was more frozen than anything. He lost his son, his only real child..the person who kept him together. He couldn't save him from the monster that got out of the closet. Then Samaria, why would they take Sammi?! God, he was losing his shit. He lifted his head when he heard the real voices, he saw the team. He stood and blinked couple of times.

"Hotch, we need to know what happened.." Rossi said, sitting down next to Hotch, getting him to finally sit down, and that's when he lost all his shit.

"David, they took Jack..they took him! Ten feet away from me, and they have the guts to take my only son away! DAMNIT! They took Samaria too, why them?!" he was biting his lip so hard, he seemed like he was going to draw blood. Emily walked over to her husband, and held his hand.

"I know, Aaron. And we are going to get them, they will be okay.." David tried to consult to his dear friend, trying to profile him (which was a big no no, but in this case? A big yes-yes). David was trying to keep his own tears from spilling over, Garcia was already in the livingroom, Derek with her, she was sobbing uncontrollably, it was good to get it out now, find them, then protect them. For Hotch, it was to kill the damn bastard that took them in the first place.

"Garcia, get the building's alley cameras, get every angle you can get, from any where until you lose them, and try to get a plate. Derek, call in all the local body shops and the surrounding areas, Hotch shot at them, three bullet holes in the fender. JJ, call the techs. See what they can do on the fire escape all the way to the alley." David commanded them, nods started to go about and Garcia pulled out her laptop, she brought it from her bunker. She started for the door, looking back, she took off her glasses and went down the hall, cleaning them. Derek took out his cell, and stood in the corner, with a phone book, calling the locals. JJ was in the kitchen, calling the techs, informing them on what the situation was. Rossi turned to his friends/colleagues. Emily's eyes were wide, and was trying very hard not to cry. The harsh reality was finally settling on her shoulders, she finally sat down, not letting go of Hotch.

Hotch, oh god, he looked freaking terrible! Rossi swallowed the lump that formed there at least ten minutes ago. He to was trying to keep everything in check, but again, the reality was really settling on everyone's shoulders. He finally stood, and looked down to the couple.

"Im going to go see if Garcia is alright, we will be downstairs." he nodded to them, looking at Derek, then JJ, then headed for the door, stopping short, he sighed and shook his head. Who ever the damned bastard was, he was dead meat to him. He pulled the door open, stepping out he pulled it shut, walking down the hall, towards the elevator where he entered, giving a glare to a cute couple who were about to enter. But decided against it. Once the doors closed, Rossi leaned on the railing, closing his eyes, and let his own tears fall, he just seen the kids what? Yesterday?! GOD! Why was this happening?! Ten feet away, TEN DAMN FEET AWAY FROM HOTCH. And the UNSUB had the NERVE to kidnap the kids, and escape, clean. Ahh..but Hotch had shot at them, hopefully Derek could get the van. He nodded to himself.

"Hotch..? Um..wh..what should I..um..do?" Reid felt invisible. He didn't know what to do. Rossi hadn't given him orders, he just felt..bad. He given Sammi the pendant, as a gift. They were really great friends, of course, she was way to young for him to date, plus, they had that sister/brother relationship. He swallowed the lump in his throat, he was ghostly white and he kept fidigting. Hotch looked up to him, poor Reid, the kid looked like hell, well, so did the rest of them. But he had a certain shade of white that no one else had. It couldn't be healthy. Emily noticed this too, and trying to keep her shit together she put a strained smile on her face and nodded towards the chair.

"Sit down, Spencer. Try to do a geographical profile. The normal speed throughout the neighbourhood, then go back and do at least ninety miles..then hundred. See how far they would go. And I hit the gas tank, so they are losing fuel as well." Hotch didn't even lift his head, it was glued to the table. His voice monotone. He couldn't believe that this was real. He wanted to rewind to at least three hours earlier, and just keep them in his arms. He wanted to keep them safe..he wanted..comfort. He wanted to be...

Happy.

Emily thought the same thing. God hormones sucked. She wiped her tears away, and leaned her head on Hotch's arm. He pulled his arm around her, and snuggled his face onto the top of her head. Just closing his eyes, and not trying to think of the reality. Emily was shaking in his arms. She was crying, losing everything that you had, it sucked. Hotch just kept his arm around her.

Reid looked at the two, he was already calculating everything, but he took a second to look at them. He never seened Hotch like this, let alone Emily. He ducked his head again, scribbling in his own unreadable handwriting, he couldn't believe..no one could..

* * *

**_AN2:_**

**_Sorry that it took so long, like I said, life's in the way..um, well..yeah. Most of my inspiration goes to two people: Sienna27 and hxchick. Without their great Hotch stories, I would be lost. (: I know this chapter is really angsty, but trust me, I can get dirty and fast. So buckle up folks! This is a long and bumpy ride!!_**

**_Oh, and I will try my best to update, I have a small clue what the chapter is gonna be like, I promise to work on it and feel free to review and or PM me._**

**_Review is a girl's best friend (:_**


	5. Promises

AN: Thanks to the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to ALL OF YOU! :D

Also, this is the ender of the big adventure, I know, rip off, but this is the Hotchner's not the 'hey lets just shoot everyone and the end!'.

* * *

Sammi tasted blood, hearing sirens, and felt a warm body next to her. She opened her eyes, and looked down, a small light coming in from a hole in the rear of the van. She saw the face..Jack. She closed her eyes again, trying to stand, obviously they were still moving, and the drugs were still in her system. She just curled up in a corner, with Jack by her side. She hoped to a god that nothing will happen to Jack, or her. She let a few tears fall, never realizing that one day, it would happen. Growing up in Canada, it was really tough, and now, Samaria Eva Hotchner thought life would be a tad easier.

Obviously not.

She picked up the still out Jack, cradling him in her arms. Suddenly the van stopped, she stayed deathly still, not wanting to move, but if something was going to happen, she needed to fight. She just hugged Jack close to her, keeping her head down. Hearing voices, they got closer, and then the doors opened, and blinding light spilled in. She looked up to see, only seeing white. Squinting she was suddenly grabbed, Jack falling out of her hands, she landed on cold ground. Feeling blood in her mouth, she put a hand up to her lips, damn it, they busted her freakin lip! She looked up, only to get punched in the face. Groaning in agony, she tried to sit up, crawling alittle she felt someone pressuring her, on her back. Only a foot, she tried to shake it off.

"We got a fighta her' Jannie!" A strong accent, she couldn't tell. She looked around, blinking a bit to adjust to the light. She saw where they were! They were at a large-ish warehouse, with containers around, and she smiled a bit, blood dripping out of her mouth. She took a deep breath, turning back around she saw her and Jack's kidnappers. Luckily Jack was still asleep, they musta put him out..hopefully he wasn't dead. She had that thought running through her mind. She squinted a bit, they picked up Jack and he squirmed a bit.

Good, he's still alive.

Sammi stood, and the man with the strong accent sent a flying punch towards her. She ducked in time, punching him in the groin area, and then kick-whipped his head, and heard a satisfying crack of the skull. She was stronger than she thought. She smiled, but what she really lacked in the most..and at the point of victory was...

Alert.

She heard someone behind her, and next thing you know, she's on the ground, unconscious.

"That's for hurtin me buddeh." the african american spoke in more of a broken english. He picked up Sammi, bringing her into the warehouse, then went to another man, throwing down Sammi and went back out to retrieve Jack. Coming back, he put Jack down. And looked up to the third partner.

"What's a'next, Bos'?" the african american man was eyeing Sammi. He had a ghostly smile on his face.

"Take 'Tonio to the BAU. Send his body to Aaron Hotchner. But first, kill him, if he's not already dead. Then put this note on his body." he gave a white piece of paper over to the man and he nodded, walking off with a knife, hunter's knife to be exact. He then looked down to the kids, Sammi was bleeding from the lip and the head, he looked over to Jack, perfect as can be. He then picked up Jack, taking him into a room, coming back to find that Sammi was gone...

Sammi had woken up when she heard the third man leave..and apparently with Jack. She was barefooted and wished she would wear her shoes to bed, she would've hid a knife in there. She looked around quickly, spotting a sword, she smiled, picking it up. It was alittle light weight, testing the sharpness, cutting her fingers lightly she swung the sword around for good measures, then looked around, and hid behind couple of boxes. She needed to get Jack out of here before anything. Hearing him come back, she gripped the sword.

The 'Boss' man returned, and looked around, spotting that a sword was missing, he took out his gun and looked around.

"Come on little girl, come out, you know you want to get injured.." he muttered. He heard a swift noise, and saw a mirror that Sammi hadn't seen at all. He had perfect eyes on her. He aimed the gun at the empty crates..

1..

2..

3 bullets. He heard a successful clank of the sword and walked over, to find her clutching her stomach.

"You..bastard!" she gasped as he put a hand on her stomach, kissing her forehead, and picked her up, taking her to the same room as Jack. Setting her down he put his gun up, and walked over to Jack, and tapped him.

"Wake up you little brat." he growled, and slapped not once, but twice. Right on Jack's cheek. He cried out in pain as he turned on his side, putting his hand onto his cheek. Sammi was in the corner, still gripping onto her stomach. The wound hurting like an absolute bitch! She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to erase what was happening. But realizing that she had to save Jack. She managed to get onto her knees, clutching the wall for support. The boss man looked over at her, smiled, and stood, walking over to her, running a finger down her cheek. "Welcome back.." he kissed her forehead, having enough strength in her, she kicked him..

Not kicked kicked..but **KICKED** him, right where the money was. His eyes bulged out, doubling over, and she then took out her hand, and lifted his head up. "You arrogant, cocky SOB. You think you can get rid of me _**THAT**_ quickly? And then you think you can harm a little innocent boy." she spat at him in disgust. He smiled at her, and tried to stand up straight. She kicked him again, and he was on the floor this time. She leaned against the wall, looking over to Jack. He was in the fetal position, crying.

She managed to limp over there, falling on her knees and put a hand on him. "J..Jack, its me..Sammi." she tried to swallow her sorrows. He turned his head, looking up at her. Four scrapes, probably one stitch on one of them. "Come on Jack, we are getting out..." she held out her hand, and he grasped it, she stood up, looking over to the body thirteen feet away from them. She turned towards the enterance of the warehouse, that's when she heard a gunshot ring out, and she thought Jack had been hit. She pulled him close to her, then put him behind her. Only to see that the man that had knocked her unconscious tried to shoot her, to kill her. Only to find out, killed his boss. He dropped the gun, no power in him, he put his hands up. Sammi wasn't so sure, so she just kept her distance.

"No more, no more! Mercy! No more!" he pleaded to her. She closed her eyes, her body saying no to everything and she..of course..fainted. The man walked over to her, picking her up, bringing her outside and putting her into the pick-up truck. Then came back, picking up Jack, putting him next to Sammi. Getting into the drivers, and drove off. He knew where exactly to go, the hospital.

* * *

Hotch paced back and forth, it had been several hours, already the night was peaking. He hadn't slept. He hadn't done anything, they had no freakin leads! Just then Garcia (along with Rossi and Morgan trailing) entered the apartment and walked right up to the couple, and JJ. "There are two submissions to Potomac Hospital. A nine year old and a fifteen year old, both matching the descriptions to Jack and Sammi!" she pulled on Hotch's arm and Emily's arm. They shared a look, grabbing their coats and the children's coats, then practically ran after them.

* * *

At the hospital, Sammi was unconscious, sleeping really. The gunshot wounds was a bit much for her small frame, and the cut on her hand was alittle deep, but not really much. She was just glad that she was able to get here with the UNSUB #2's help. But to find out, judging by the gun shot that he had killed himself. A mile away from the hospital, and once Sammi reached the emergancy room, she had collasped into a big heap. Fortunately, they were safe, and Garcia was smart enough to look for any Janes and Joes at any given hospital. Jack had two stitches, and that was it, for the most part it was the emotional trauma.

Hotch and Emily bursted into the hospital, Hotch on his part, demanding answers and flashing his badge. Emily just kept back, with her teary eyes, happy that they were okay. A nurse led them to Jack's room, where Hotch had tears in his eyes, forcing them back and sat next to his son. And fortunately enough, little Jack was awake and alert. Hotch had tears, one accidently dropping and Jack looked up to his daddy.

"Daddy?"

"Hey, buddy.."

"Daddy, Im scared.."

"I know, buddy, your safe now, you and Sammi both, safe. I promise."

Jack thought for a moment, nodding and leaned his little head back. He was really exhausted. Hotch kissed his forehead and held his little hand. Reassuring his son that everything was snug, safe, and good. The exhaustion hit Jack enough to make him go to sleep, yawning a bit, squeezing his daddy's hand, he fell asleep. Hotch stayed there, that damn bastard had touched his son, never-the-less, injured his son. He kissed his little hand before standing.

"I was going to go check on Sammi. You dont have to leave Jack, Hotch." Emily gave him a look and Hotch shook his head. "No, she's our daughter, we go there together." he kissed the top of Emily's head before wrapping an arm around her waist. She put her hand on his chest and leaned her head onto his shoulder. Aaron looking back to make sure that Reid and JJ were next to Jack's side. He then nodded to them, walking off to Sammi's room.

Emily gasped slightly, she never expected to see..to see.._this_. Sammi had on an oxygen mask and her abdomen was really bandaged up and her hand was also. Emily shut her eyes, tipping her head down. Aaron guided her to a seat, and kept his eyes on Sammi. He couldn't believe, that the UNSUB had injured both of the children. For god sakes! THEY WERE CHILDREN. Rossi and Morgan stood in the door way. For Garcia, she just went to Jack's room. She couldn't even keep a straight face for Sammi.

Hotch tipped his head over towards his wife, her body was shaking now, and he just kept his arm around her, keeping her close. She was crying and he knew it. He wanted to cry, but infront of his friends and his family, he knew he had to be the strong rock here. But after seeing Jack..and now Sammi. He couldn't keep it together, no not now. They have been missing for almost twenty hours..and this is what the UNSUB had done to them.

Sammi just laid still, she heard the voices, and knew that someone was in there. She also knew that she was safe. All of the events were a blur, a blur that she wishes she could erase from her memory. And she hoped that Jack would forget what had happen as well. She opened her eyes, and blinked a few times. Seeing an african american guy in the doorway, along with another man. She jumped, paled. Hotch grasped her hand and Sammi tried to pull away, but relaxed when she saw Hotch.

She wanted to cry, right then and there. "Im sorry, Im soo sorry, I didnt mean for us to get kidnapped..its all my fault. I should have fought the....off." she lost her breath at the last bit of her apology and Hotch squeezed her hand. And sighed, looking at her condition..he just needed five seconds alone with the bastard.

"Its not your fault..honest. You did your best, and you are safe." he blinked some and a few tears fell. Morgan moved forward slightly, sitting on the opposite side of the couple and Sammi. "Hey, kiddo." he said, putting on a small-tight smile. Sammi looked over to him, and smiled a bit. FBI Derek Morgan, her big teddy bear. He always made sure that the team was safe, and this time, she felt suddenly relaxed, the memory was gone. And all was well.

* * *

AN NOTE 2:

Hey, so its been a day since I have updated, its cause I did type this within hours, and I just had the time, but dont expect this EVERY TIME ;)

Love you guys and if you WANNA DO A CHAPTER WITH ME, IM UP FOR IT!

Review's are a girl's FAVORITE GEM!


	6. Author Note 2

authors note:

I know I haven't uploaded in a while.

Life is really hectic. My grand-pa is moving in with us TOMORROW and yeah :/ On the upside, I started writing in a note book and all I need to do is finish up what Jack is wearing and that's it ^_^ then Im gonna have to type it all up, save it, upload it and boom. Im gonna start typing it up tonight/tomorrow night and upload it onto this site..on Halloween or the day after. Again I am soo sorry, but seriously, my grand-pa moving in with us just..came up like THAT. So, please please please stay tuned in this story. The next chapter is REALLY cute.


	7. The S Files

The S File

* * *

AN Note:

I know I said that I was gonna make a halloween chapter..but I decided against it. Im soo sorry about it..I let you guys down :'(

Anyway, this chapter is called the S Files cause well, I just thought of it..its pretty cool ;D

Life gets in the way, ya know? gotta feed y'all food.

* * *

Sammi didn't want to go to school today.

She felt pretty awful.

Sammi didn't feel like going to school today.

She felt...

She sighed.

Sammi crinkled the paper up and threw it on the floor. All she wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. She has been up all night throwing her guts into the toilet. Her dad wanted her to go to school, but she literally didn't have the guts at the moment. She rolled slightly, and looked at the clock. Showing a glowing blue reading 7:01am. She groaned and pulled her pillow back over her head and shoved her journal and pen between the headboard and the mattress. She sighed and while inhaling, she coughed. She felt like crap and she didn't want to exist!

Ugh!!!

Pulling the sheets and blanket and comforter closer to her, she closed her eyes and tried to breathe. As it had become a task she couldn't handle she finally took the pillow off of her head, sat up and yelled out, in pain no doubt.

Hotch and Emily were both trying to get ready for work. Becoming a difficult task with Samaria Eva Hotchner not getting out of bed. Emily was pulling on her boots and her shirt when she heard someone scream. Looking over to Hotch they both pulled bolted towards her room, opening the door, there were papers scattered, and tissues scattered as well.

"What is it?!" they said in unison

"I dont feel great." she murmured, slamming her head back onto her pillow with a huff.

"What doesn't feel good, Sammi?" Hotch asked her.

"What do you THINK?!?! I have the coughs, and I have been throwing up, my fever is a 100.8!" she exclaimed.

"Oh..we didn't.." Emily sat on the foot of the bed, and put a hand on Sammi's forehead.

"Aaron, she's burning up.." Emily softly head, getting up and went to get some advil for her.

"I'll check her temperature..." he murmured, then checked it.

101.3...Crap.

"I'll take her to the doctor, Em. You go ahead and drop off Jack and go on to work." he got up.

"Aaron, Strauss will ride your ass if you dont report to work!" she hissed, giving the Advil to Sammi.

"I have enough time saved up.." he murmured.

"Fine, but what am I going to say if we have a case?" she asked.

"I'll drop out for it. Im going to take care of her." he said.

"But-"

"No. No buts, now go, dont be late.." Hotch kissed his wife, and then she got Jack and off she went.

After hearing a successful click of the door, Hotch turned towards Sammi, who was asleep..again. He sighed, and sat on her bed. Shaking her alittle and she awoken, looking up at him.

"What.." she groaned.

"Get dressed, Im taking you to the doctors.." he whispered, his face had softened quite a bit.

"D..daadd..Im fine.." she murmured, then went into a coughing bit and struggled to breathe.

Hotch had noticed this and stood. "How long has then gone on?" he asked.

"Yesterday.." she murmured.

"Come on.." he managed to get her up, put some sweats Yale sweats out, Emily's. And a tee shirt and a jacket out. Then left for her some privacy.

After ten minutes, Hotch checked on her, she had her sweats on..and her bra. She had managed to fall asleep and he sighed. Taking her shirt, slipping it over her head and tugged it down slightly. Then grabbed her shoes, putting them on her and got her phone and jacket and left with her to the doctor.

In the car on the way over was unusually silent, except for a few groans here and there. Hotch didn't know what to do! He hoped to someone that it wasn't the deadly virus that was going around..what was it called? Oh!

H1N1 Influenza A Virus...or Swine Flu.

He sighed and pulled into the parking space, getting out and helped her into the doctors. She then passed out, sleeping peacefully. He sighed and signed her in, sitting next to her.

* * *

AN NOTE:

I realize that this chapter is kinda short, cause I have a really big life .. anyway, this is a two parter, okay? OKAYY! :D


	8. Another Author Note

HEY GUYS!!

Sorry its been a **WHILE**.

But I have came to a conclusion..

I am putting this story on complete FOR NOW!

No worries, I will come back to it. Once my

Muse is back..

My muse wants me to work on a different story that is Criminal Minds based.

Its still in my head but no worries, its gonna be cool.

Im soo sorry, and I know this is the like, billionth time

for me to write an author's note..

heh...

but I promise you, that it will be pretty cool :D

Also, life has been getting in the way

my grand-pa died not this last Sunday

but the Sunday before that

so that has been really hard on all of us

and plus too, I have been getting massive migraines

and school ;__;

No this isn't an excuse, but seriously

I am thinking of starting up another story, and this story

will be put on hiatus/completion..

but once I get it back, it will be with a POW!

So look out for the new story and

I love you guys! :*

_**KATE**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


End file.
